


Sun & Moon

by sixthirty



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, set in pd101 era, space metaphors or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthirty/pseuds/sixthirty
Summary: he is the sun, and he is the moon. together they are space. and in every space phenoma is a footprint of what makes them who they are. together.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is ok take it here is my offering to the hole also i gave guanlin a tattoo but hes still his age hes jus lowkey a badass anyway not proof read at all jus lemme kno if u see anything wonky
> 
> twit: onglins

he’s tragically beautiful.

the way the sunlight sets him alight, burning beautifully into the night. he’s something of an art piece, a walking piece of art from god himself. the way he stands tall, smiles so bright and handsome, the way his skin glows no matter of the time of day. he belongs to renaissance paintings, the pastel and beige colors of the sky and all gods surrounding them. the beauty of the earth, universe, sun and stars, greek gods and human followers. 

he’s tragically beautiful in the way a man—a boy—like him is sent to D class. the way he smiles and bows even though jihoon could see the sadness in his eyes as he steps back onto his seat with a D stuck right next to his name. the way his resolve gives away at a moment of vulnerability and ends in him moving to F class. especially in the way he drops from rank two to rank twenty, only to rise to rank seven in the end.

like all kings, his reign comes to an end. even in the spotlight, most don’t even send a glance his way when it comes to what got them there, what he’s _made of_. his reign comes to an end in the way he stands in the back of the choreography because no one has faith in him anymore, or in the way he barely has any chance to shine properly. but he still shines, and hes treated unjustly. because he is a god, in beauty, and in the arts. he is a walking apollo, the only person who flies close to the sun and looks beautiful no matter the time of day.

jihoon wants to fly close too. he wants to be art with him because he makes him _happy_. irrevocably, beautifully, tragically happy. jihoon is the moon, and guanlin is the sun. together, they are beautiful.

tragically so.

their love is in the form of space phenomena. northern lights in secret glances, meteor showers in fleeting touches, a cosmic collapse in half hugs, and a supernova in the way they sleep, close enough to the point where neither of them could tell where each of them begins and ends. their connection takes form in atoms, the way it dances around them in a cloud only they could see, stars in their eyes and black holes in their hearts. constellations in remembrance of where they go together, planets orbiting them when they’re alone. guanlin is the sun, and jihoon is the moon. they are the solar system, a plane above human comprehension in deep space surrounded by their love. sun flares in the way they laugh on stage. astral projection, burnout stars, hailey’s comet, jupiter’s seventy-nine moons, supernovae, _them_. they are space, intricately weaved together in the form of who they are, black void and millions of stars. they are in love. 

sometimes, the moon whispers quietly to the stars about the way the sun looks even in the black void of the universe in the form of eclipses.

so what if the sun is a star, because there’s something special about this star, about the way he twinkles in pockets of time and the way everything orbits him. the way even the most brightest of objects have the blackest of spots on them, the way you burn up if you get to close. 

so what if you burn, because you burn _for them_ and isn’t that what matters most? 

(only if you want it to matter, that is.)

so what if some don’t see guanlin the way jihoon does. so what if they don’t see what he’s made of, what got him here, where he’ll end up. because jihoon sees him, and he may have flown too close to the sun, and he burns in his everything.

he wondered why people romanticise the moon. why a fuckin’ _rock_ in space is at the centre of the idea of love, and is honoured in many cultures in many ways. he wondered why people romanticised the cosmos. why balls of fuckin’ _gas_ and other elements. he wondered and wondered and wondered, until he met him. a living, breathing, _star_. he remembers his life changing that day, his world imploding in on itself and erupting in a bright flash of color, another supernova in himself.

all because of this boy, who smiles wide and stands tall, who holds the stars in his eyes and the sun in his smile. a shoddy moon tattoo, obviously stick-and-poke, sits on his hip for the world to see if you look just right, and _everything_ clicks into place. he is the moon, the stars, everything everyone so ideally romanticises and he can’t get enough. he will burn himself for this boy, just to get close.

he finally understands why people believe they’re born from the same star, because he and guanlin _are_. they were made for each other, purely, unprecedentedly _just_ for each other. no restrictions, no faults, no flaws. 

just them two, in this space, _together_. because luckily, guanlin would burn for him too.

and together, they etch words onto a star floating aimlessly alone, just so their love will burn eternal.

on stage, in front of the millions of lights as faux stars twinkling in the void, jihoon presses a kiss to guanlin’s cheek, erupting into flames and dispersing into the cosmos.

_park jihoon and lai guanlin forever._


End file.
